Clementine Everett (War of Heroes)
"I adore you, Jacks. But we need to do this now, or we lose the war!" - Clementine during a brief romantic moment with Jacks 'Clementine Everett '(later 'Clementine Reese '''after 2019) is one of the main characters in the ''War Of Heroes series. She appears in every game of the franchise and is the deuteragonist of every game, and appears in War Of Heroes: The New Order and its prequel, Call Of The Watch Dogs: Brink of Annihilation as a supporting character. Clementine's parents are never seen in-game, and are confirmed as being deceased. Clementine is the adopted daughter of Lee Everett, and has been under his wing since before the series' events. She is also in a romantic relationship with Jackson Pearce (War of Heroes), the protagonist of Brink of Annihilation. Family * Ed (Biological father, deceased) * Diana (Biological mother, deceased) * Lee Everett (adoptive father, deceased) * Jackson Pearce (former love interest) * Kyle Reese (love interest, later husband) * James Reese (son, after 2017) * Aidan Reese (brother-in-law) Events of Brink of Annihilation In 2014, the Villain Armada begun their Invasion of Earth and began destroying hundreds of cities across the Globe, drawing the attention of the United Nations, who declared war with this faction, starting the global event known as the War Against the Villain Armada (which was also known as World War III or the Great Multiverse War). After several battles and 3 months of fighting the massive Villain Armada, Clementine was one of the 1 million combatants in the Hero Coalition sent to the city of Metroville to defend it, as the Armada attacked the city. Clementine went with Jacks, Ghost, Price, Soap, Griggs and Lee to a Coalition Assault Ship with thousands of others and blasted down to the city's Skyline as the skyscrapers collapsed into the streets and exploded as the Armada fired several Havoc Missiles into the air, with one even hitting the Assault Ship that Clementine and the others just blasted off of, and the Ship plummeted into the city's Bank Tower, destroying it. After landing on a building, Clementine, Jacks and the others made their way to street level and headed to destroy the Armada's Havoc Launcher, which is destroying Coalition Ships and stopping them from entering the city. Clementine showed exceptional skill during this battle, charging through waves of bullets and explosions, killing hundreds of enemies as she and the others charged for the Havoc Launcher. Clementine then covered Jacks and Soap as they planted a C4 Charge on the Havoc Launcher, which then exploded and allowed the Hero Coalition to enter the city and beat back the Armada. However, this hope for a victory was destroyed when hundreds of Sentinel Dropships come in and destroy the Coalition's Helicopters, VTOLs and Assault Ships. Clementine, Jacks, Ghost, Soap and the others then got into a back-to-back formation and fire several Heavy Weapons into approaching Sentinel Robots. Category:Characters Category:War of Heroes characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Human Hero Knights